


You Lied

by Sing



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sing/pseuds/Sing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Joe me and Jenny we aren't going nowhere" </p><p>You lied so swiftly, leftenant. </p><p>You told me such a wretched lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Lied

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the sloppy writing, just had some feels to get out. 
> 
> I do not own sleepy hollow.
> 
> comments are candy, please let me know ur thoughts!

"joe me and Jenny, we aren't going nowhere," She's said. 

***************  
Staring at the ruin of the tree into which she disappeared, it is proven to Ichabod that Abbie is a fantastic liar. 

He can scarcely bring himself to be properly offended by her treachery. He has too many, impossible moments then, in that carnage of the cave, to ponder the depth of his hurt. 

Who knew your bravery would betray me, Miss Mills?

How could I have known that your heart and courage, unwavering loyalty and dedication in the end, would be the greatest hurt of all? How could I have known?

You might have warned me. You might have told me how willing you are to leap into fire and brimstone, to charge through armies, slay evil, lay waste to all the devils that might be brought forth against us, you might have warned me, Abbie---damn it.

You might have warned me that you were so tried and true to the cause that you would do it whether or not I would follow. 

How dare you----

How dare you take this burden and shoulder it alone

How could you take from me the right by your side that if we are to burn that we would be twin flames. 

I didn't know your selflessness could be so selfish.

That you could take from me in order to give me everything. 

Tell me, when you were making that promise, the oath you cut me off with before I could declare my heart---tell me, did you believe it then? 

Did you have utter conviction, that you would stand beside me? 

Or had you already known, that in a heart beat you would abandon me.

World be damned.

Has it not always been?

Has it not always been wretched and rife with scourge and what is a world purged of tyranny without you in it?

An existence such as that IS the hell on earth we have feared. 

It is the hell that has haunted me though I was too fool to proclaim it.

Oh, Miss Mills.

Could you not have held the door? 

could you not have waited but a beat for me, and we'd have gone down together. 

Could you not have spared a shard for me? is oblivion so small that there is no room for me in it?

Is the underworld so crowded that I would not fit?

Am I so despised to be rejected at the door--and yet you, my dear Leftenant----yet you alone they wait for and welcome?

You lied so swiftly, Leftenant

You told me such a wretched lie. 

You have gone, 

beyond my capacities to entertain I do not know where but you have gone, Abbie.

You have left me here, 

You damned the world.

Did you not know?

That when you went down into that darkness that my heart would trail behind?

Heart, strength and will.

Merrily skipped down behind you. 

Obliterated in that blast.

Your sacrifice should make me fight harder, stronger, for this world, for these people that you loved so much 

you gave yourself for them.

But all I have is an Anger within me 

that in exchange for countless lives,

I lost you.


End file.
